1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rigid-flex printed circuit board module, and a manufacturing method and a processing method therefor, more particularly to a rigid-flex printed circuit board module that has a working zone connected to a non-working zone thereof through flexible interconnecting zones, and to a manufacturing method and a processing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rigid-flex printed circuit board (rigid-flex PCB, or so-called rigid-flex bonded board) is an electronic component comprising a rigid circuit board member and a flexible circuit board member that are assembled into a single circuit board. Due to the flexibility characteristic of the rigid-flex printed circuit board, the rigid-flex printed circuit board can be designed to have a required mode or shape to match the structure of a product incorporating the same. Apart from allowing a reasonable degree of freedom in design, the rigid-flex printed circuit board can effectively minimize the volume of the product incorporating the same and permit a reduction in the weight of the product. Therefore, rigid-flex printed circuit boards are now widely used in electronic products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, digital camcorders, etc.